Maps
by beautifuldisaster993
Summary: The World Championships have come and gone, now four months later Kira Dickenson is battling the result of her past actions, and a new foe arises threatening to take her and the rest of her teams' bitbeasts, as well as her life. Sequel to All Around the World, rewrite of V-Force. RayxOCxJohnny KaixOC MAXxOC TyxHil KennyxNoOne
1. Returning to It All

**I'm not one hundred percent sure why I settled on this name for the story, but I feel like it's perfect lol. Some of y'all may hate it, but oh well. I'm the author! This is going to be set in the late fall/winter time, as I wanted this to fall around Christmas because I have lots of plans for this :D I hope I gain a few new readers, as well as the readers from All Around the World, and I hope you all enjoy this as much as AATW was enjoyed! As I have said hundreds of times, if y'all have any ideas you want to see done with Kira, Luna, Ray, Kai, etc... let me know! Well, enough babble, I'm sure y'all just want to read, so here ya go!**

**Maps**

**Chapter One: Returning to It All **

* * *

**Kira's POV **

The air was heavy and cold, as to be expected in late November. The guys' had called me crazy for going on a run when it had been snowing non-stop for the past couple of days, but I desperately needed to get back into shape. Johnny was giving me shit, per usual, but had demanded that I let him come with me. I had kept my hair short; needing a refreshing new start. It was cut in an a-line asymmetrical bob, I dyed it back to just completely black but there were two blonde highlights on the left side which was the longer side of my haircut reaching past my shoulder, and the right side was slightly shorter than my shoulder.

Johnny had pretty much become attached at my hip again seeing as how the last month I had spent in Europe. I was _going _to be staying in Paris, since that was my favorite city...but one look at the Eiffel Tower, and just walking around that city full of painful memories sent me flying back into Johnny's arms. In the past four months, a record company had approached me from Japan and had wanted me to sign with them, and I had thought, why not? It was a way to start another side of my life that would help fulfill my parents' dying wishes. Or, what I had at least assumed would be their dying wishes since they pushed that on me my whole entire life.

"Hey, you gonna at least _try _and keep up with me? You keep zoning out... are you okay?" Johnny was running backwards, next to me, a curious look on his face. The citizens of Glasgow had welcomed me with open arms, after hounding me for autographs, and after I had told them I had given up on beyblading, they had stopped hounding me to battle them. I would never battle a normal citizen unless it was in the safety of a beyrink, during a championship... but after recent events.. I had decided my blading was leading me nowhere near anything good.

* * *

There.. had been an incident that had happened a week after I had arrived here in Glasgow. I had gone out to get lunch for Johnny and I, he had been at a meeting with his father, so it was left to me to go get food. I had of course gotten lost trying to find the place I had set out for, and had been pulled into an alley. Standing there were five people, all dressed in shaggy brown robes with their faces covered. What, was this some sort of cult? The man who had his hand covering my mouth had stunning blue eyes that shined brighter than anything I had ever seen before, and that was really all I could remember about him.

"Are you Kirana Dickenson?" He had a very deep voice, that matched his tall, stocky build. He could have easily been six foot five, probably around three hundred pounds, but of pure brute muscle. I grabbed his hand and forced it off of my mouth.

"Kira. What do you want from me? If it's money, I don't have any-"

"Your bitbeast." He stated simply, and I couldn't help but gasp. Draiga? Sure she was powerful... but no one had ever tried to force her from my grasp.

"What...about her?"

"Give her to us." I looked around the group, and glared.

"I don't have her on me. I left all of my blading stuff back in Japan."

"BULLSHIT. You BladeBreakers never go anywhere without your bitbeasts or blades." One of the smaller men scoffed, he had a scrawny stringy voice, that honestly got on my nerves.

"Well I guess that makes me different then, doesn't it?" I narrowed my eyes at them, and the man holding me shoved me against the brick wall behind my back. I lost my breath for a second, and felt my body start to quiver as he pulled out a knife. He pulled his arm back and shoved it into my side, causing me to scream out in pain. His minions had dissipated the second the knife made its entrance, and his face came forward next to my ear.

"Think of this as a warning, next time I run into you, you better have Draiga, or it won't be just this knife..." He pulled the knife out of my side and I fell to the ground, not even realizing what had just happened...but then the pain set in, and it was an unbearable burning feeling that grew with every passing second. I could feel him give me one last look before turning away and walking in the direction that his minions had just went. I pulled my hand from my side and winced when I saw it covered in blood. I got my phone out of my pocket and dialed the first person I could think of.

* * *

Of course Johnny went absolutely ape shit when I told him, because ever since I got back from the World Tournament, he's been treating me like his prized possession, for whatever reason that is. I had been working on my music for a while, even got a couple of music videos done to be released. There were some songs in Japanese, and also some in English - which was the coolest part to me. Finally, I wouldn't just be known as Kira the BladeBreaker anymore. All I had really wanted as of late, was a name for myself. And I know, many of you have the burning question inside of you, have Ray and I reconciled? Nope... I still haven't spoken to him, the last time was when he blew up on me at the tournament. And honestly, it still hurts deep down inside. Even though it's been almost four months, it's a little bit harder when you see their face literally everywhere and when you're walking down the street, that's all people ask you about. Not like I accomplished anything else with my life...thanks everyone for obsessing over my relationship. Thanks.

There was some sort of... relief that I had gotten when Johnny asked me to come stay with him and his family for a while. Of course, I would have to go back to Japan soon because my parents' memorial was coming up in a little over three weeks. But for now, I got my special sort of solace here in Glasgow, which was a fresh breath of air from busy, bustling Tokyo.

"Hey Kira, come check this out!" Johnny waved me over, and we stopped in front of a pub that was playing the mini-tournament in Japan that featured Tyson as the final battle. Boy, was he eating up all this "World Champion" nonsense. I pulled Johnny inside of the pub, but felt myself freeze when I saw Tyson's opponent come onto the stage. His name was Mr. X, and he was wearing the same hooded robe that the man who had attacked me was wearing. I couldn't believe it! They really were going after all of the BladeBreakers. But why? There were plenty of other championship teams out there that had won in the past... what was so damned special about us?

"Let me see your phone." I demanded to Johnny, and he looked at me curiously.

"What's... the matter, Kira?" I started dialing on the touchscreen keypad, and tapped my fingers impatiently as it rang. "Kira...?"

"Hold on!"

"Hello Johnny, my boy! What can I do for you?" My heart ached as my grandfathers' voice echoed through my head, I missed him so much that it actually hurt.

"Grandfather, it's me." It was weird to use Japanese again after a month of straight English but it also felt...nice.

"What is it, my dear?"

"That guy that Tyson is battling..."

"_Was_ battling, the match is already over. You're probably just watching lagged playback, that was filmed almost eight hours ago."

"Kuso... that's right.. Did he.. go after Ty's bitbeast or anything?"

"_Is that Kira?! I wanna talk to her!" _I could hear Tyson yelling, muffled in the background, and then his voice was loud and clear. Just like it was yesterday that he was giving me multiple headaches. "KIRA! YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Don't tell me something with Dragoon.."

"Well it's not like he stole Dragoon or anythin' but I haven't been able to get him to come to battle since the Championships. I had a rematch against the X Man, turns out his name's actually _Ozuma, _in the park and Dragoon just wouldn't show. But how did you guess?"

"Someone dressed similar to him attacked me a few weeks ago in an alley here in Glasgow.. and said something about me handing Draiga over to him. It wasn't that Ozuma character.. but-"

"Wait wait wait, when you say attacked what exactly do you mean?"

"He... stabbed me in the side with a knife... Look, can I just talk to my grandfather?" I felt Johnny's arm come around my side, and pull me close to him at the mention of the attack.

"Are you kidding me!? Someone tried to kill you and no one told me!? WHY DOESN'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING! OWWW, Hilary stop smacking me, will ya?!" _Hilary? _There was more muffled noise as I heard my grandfather chuckling.

"What's going on over there?" I asked, feeling extremely curious.

"Oh nothing you need to worry about," he chuckled some more. "now what was this I heard about someone trying to kill you?"

"This is something I would rather discuss in person... Is there any way you can get in contact with the others? I feel as if they're not just ganging up on Tyson and myself... whoever this is going after our bitbeasts is dangerous, and they shouldn't be facing them alone. I know Ray won't listen to me, but I know he'll listen to you... please grandfather?"

"I think it would be a splendid idea to have a BladeBreakers reunion! I will get right on that, my dear after I have your plane ticket bought. I'll email the information to you." I smiled lightly at his tone. I really truly missed everyone with my whole heart and couldn't wait to see them again. Just..how I was going to deal with seeing Ray again was what was eating at me. I had no idea how he was going to react..or if he would even come. If he had any care for his bitbeast... he would definitely return.

* * *

A few days had passed, and I was heading to the airport with Johnny firmly attached to my side, once again. He wasn't happy about me leaving when I had just arrived a few weeks prior, but there were more important matters at hand at the moment.

"Are you positive you want to go back there? There's no telling what will happen if you do."

"Johnny, it's not like I'm going to be by myself.. the rest of the BladeBreakers will be there and I'm sure Tyson's blabbed his mouth to everyone about what happened by now. If anything you should be more worried about the press getting to me once they get wind of it..." I sighed and rubbed the bridge of my nose in annoyance. The media hadn't exactly been the nicest people to me in recent days. Someone had found out about me going back to Japan with the BladeBreakers, and somehow it was 'controversial' that I was hanging around with Johnny. Big fucking whoop.

"Mmmhm, besides she's got me there with her, and I won't let anything happen to her." My newest addition to the team, smiled. I looked over to her and smiled in return. Her name was Lucy Tanabara, originally from America, but with Japanese descent. She had light brown hair, almost a reddish color that ombréd out to a dark chocolate brown with light orange bangs that feathered over her beautiful crystal blue eyes. She had on a red v-neck tanktop with a stark black leather jacket over it with white skinny jeans, and a black belt hanging off of her hips. How she was still single completely baffled me. She was gorgeous...but I kind of had a feeling that her and Max would get along very, very well. She wasn't a blader like us though, just _very _good at repairing and customizing blades. Let's call her my... secret weapon that I've been hiding away all these years.

"Yeah, well I'm holding you to that Lucy, if anything happens to her, it's your ass I'm coming after." Johnny grunted, crossing his arms and I rolled my eyes.

"Johnny, stop it! I'm going to be fine. I'm so sorry Lucy, if I had known he was going to be on you like this, I wouldn't have let him come." Lucy smiled though, her eyes held a teasing glint.

"No it's totally fine, Kira. If he wasn't so in _looove _with you he wouldn't care." She giggled holding her hand up to her mouth and I sighed. What was I getting myself into?

Finally we had arrived at the airport, checked in, and Johnny walked us to our gate, insisting despite my many, _many _objections.

"Now remember not to push yourself too hard." He placed his hand on my wound and caressed it, and I suddenly felt very self-conscious. What if there were reporters around? _This _didn't look very 'just friends' if I had seen this as a passerby. "We don't want this wound opening back up."

"Johnny.. I'm going to be practicing again and I've told you how hard they push me. I. Will. Be. Fine. I promise." I sighed, and finally reached the courage to look him in the eyes. He honestly looked very sad, and like he didn't want me to go.

"Alright you love birds, let's get this going. The plane's taking off in thirty minutes, everyone's boarded already, and you will have to knock me over the head to make me wait for another plane with you two." Lucy clapped her hands and I couldn't help but giggle. Johnny sighed and grabbed me in a tight hug, and I returned the gesture holding my passport and plane tickets in my left hand.

I was going to be leaving my sanctuary and solitude to head back into the crazy world of the BladeBreakers. Was I ready for it? I couldn't really tell you at that moment, but I knew it was necessary.

"Please don't forget about me." Johnny whispered into my ear, which sent my goosebumps into overdrive. I leaned back and tapped his forehead.

"You never let me, remember?" He grinned, with his pearly whites gleaming and did something I hadn't expected. Our lips met, and this time... there _was _electricity... there _was _a connection.

Oh man.. what was I to do?

* * *

**There's chapter one, yaaay! I know this is a hell of a lot shorter than it usually is. And a major change, if you noticed the rating! This one and probably G-Rev are definitely going to be Rated M. I know I was pushing it on the last fic, so I just want to stay safe with this one! Sooo Kira and Ray's reunion, how do you all think it's going to be? And Luna and Kai? Can't forget about them! Also, my newest character is all thanks to MrsBradSimpson, she gave me this idea for an OC a looong ass time ago and I had promised her I'd feature her in V-Force, so here ya go chick :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I know there was a LOT to take in, but I love my drama in a story! So please review, and follow me and my stories so you know when I update/post new things! Thanks for reading, review review review, and I'll see y'all next chapter!**


	2. Reunited

**I'm so happy with the feedback of this story! Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter :D Makes me feel pretty damn awesome! Let's keep it comin, kay? Thanks y'all! Here's chapter two :)**

**Maps**

**Chapter Two: Reunited **

* * *

**Kira's POV**

Lucy and I had taken a plane from Edinburgh, Scotland over to London, and had to wait three hours before our plane to Tokyo would board. I felt myself becoming increasingly nervous as time set in, my grandfather had told me that everyone had agreed to come back and be part of this little 'reunion', although that was the last thing that it felt like to me.

"Wow, I've never flown first class before! This is amazing!" Our plane had elongated seats that were pretty much miniature beds that were actually pretty comfy to lay in during the flight, with our own personal tv's, a mini cooler full of beverages, a tray for food and drinks per standard every flight, as well as a light for reading. Lucy was extremely excited about getting to go to Japan, and clearly about getting to fly first class. She had never been there before, and being the great friend that she was to me, I wanted to make sure she had an excellent time! The only thing that worried me was how the guys, mainly Tyson, were going to accept her. Though of course, I was very very intrigued as to who this 'Hilary' person was that he had screamed about on the phone. Had he found a girlfriend? No, hell definitely hadn't frozen over yet.

"I'm so sorry to bother you again, Ms. Dickenson, but there were a few more people on this plane who wished to get an autograph from you. If you're not in the mood I can certainly-"

"Oh it's totally fine." I smiled and stood up, looking over to Lucy. "I'll be right back!" She nodded back at me and opened up BeyBladers Weekly while leaning back into her bed/seat. I followed the flight attendant back into coach, and immediately there were gasps of excitement, and I couldn't help myself but to smile.

"Oh wow! I can't believe Kira's actually on this plane! This is amazing!" One teenage girl exclaimed and I figured she was one of the ones who wanted to speak to me so I walked over to her and sat next to her on the seat. "I can't believe Kira Dickenson is sitting next to me right now!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Please don't be starstruck. I promise you I'm nothing special." I felt bad because the girl was shaking. I had hoped it was from excitement, but who really knew.

"So, what's your name?"

"Maya... I'm like, your biggest fan ever! Once I saw you walk onto the stage in the beginning of the World Tournament last summer, I knew you were destined for greatness. And your music, I absolutely love it. It speaks to my soul, and... Even though it's recent it's helped me out through a lot. Can we..get a picture together? None of my friends are going to believe I met you!" She squealed with excitement, and I smiled.

"Of course, Maya. We'll take one with my phone too and I'll post it on my newsfeed so they'll just have to believe you." After a few pictures and a recorded video, and following my new friend Maya on all social media accounts I had, she hugged me tightly. "So your friends, are they fans of my music as well?"

"Well don't get me wrong, we all jam out to your music like every day on the way home from school, but what really got us was your blading." I cocked my head to the left, curious, and she caught my curiosity and confusion. "Before we saw you blading, we had only thought beyblading was for boys. Like, yeah there were female bladers, but none of them were ever really... good. But then we saw the BladeBreakers and well, we decided to create our own beyblading team!" I smiled, feeling shocked...but proud at the same time.

"Wow really?! That's amazing! Do you all live in Tokyo?" I had asked her, and she nodded. "Well, if you all ever want a lesson or some tips, give me a call and I'll drop by to help you guys out." I smiled and she gasped, grabbing me in a tight hug once again.

"Wow really?! That would be amazing Ms. Dickenson! Thank you!"

"Ms. Dickenson, the plane is about to take off. If you could please get back to your seat." The flight attendant smiled at me, and I stood up. "It was wonderful meeting you, Maya." I told her as I stood.

"I still can't believe this.. This is amazing." Maya was staring at the seat in front of her in shock. I smiled and turned around, when something caught the corner of my eye... I sharply turned again and saw a girl with royal blue hair, pulled back into a ponytail with sunglasses on...and for a moment I couldn't breathe. She looked up, and I could feel her eyes on me. A small smirk came across her face and I backed up, dashing back into first class.

"So how was it? How many crazy obsessed fans did you have to fight off this time?" Lucy laughed as I sat down, looking up from her magazine, but her expression changed when she saw mine. "Hey are you okay?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine, why do you ask?" I looked over to the coach section, my anxiety growing. Ever since the whole run in with Boris back in Russia, I've had terrible anxiety, trouble sleeping, I've picked up nervous habits.. and the whole, this new team that was out to get me was _definitely_ not helping.

"You just look absolutely terrified."

"I'm okay Lucy, no worries." She sighed crossing her arms, and narrowed her eyes at me.

"I'm going to get this out of you one way or another, Kira! Anyways, I can tell you don't want to talk about this, so I'll leave it for right now... Tell me about the BladeBreakers."

"My teammates?" I asked, biting my cheek thinking. "Hmmm, well what you see really is what you get with them. They're not much different than what you saw at the World Tournament. But since you asked.. Tyson probably has the biggest character out of everyone. He's a such a sweetheart and an amazing blader, but he's probably one of the cockiest bladers I've ever met.." I giggled to myself and shook my head. "I promise you, you're going to get annoyed with his World Champion spiel, since he's the 'best blader around.' Not like the rest of us didn't have anything to do with winning the tournament. Oh! and you need to watch your food around him because he'll steal it off your plate. And Max, he's probably the biggest sweetheart of us all. His biggest advantage in blading is his defense. I've never met anyone who didn't get along with him, so you should have no problem winning him over." I winked at her. "Kai...Kai's a special case. He has a really hard time letting people in, except for Luna my cousin, they were pretty much a love at first sight thing. He gets mad really easily and yells a lot, but he's really just a soft teddy bear deep down inside. Don't tell him I said that, he'll kill me. I've known him since I was about four years old, so we're really good friends."

"And Ray?" I took a deep breath when she asked, and bit my lip. He was still a very sensitive subject to me.

"Ray's... Ray. He's got a heart of gold, but also a _very _hot temper, especially when it comes to blading."

"And you." Lucy smirked and I sighed.

"Yeah, and me.."

"Well you both seem to be that way about each other, so I suppose that would even it out. From what I've heard any ways."

"You really shouldn't listen to Johnny, he's very closed minded. But, you will meet them all very very soon, so I wouldn't worry about knowing them like a book."

"And believe me, Kira I am very, very excited." She yawned and leaned back in her bed. "I figure we should get some sleep since it'll be morning by the time we get there."

"Yeah, you're probably right. We're definitely going to need to have some energy." I knew that the girl wouldn't try anything with me while we were on a plane and there were stewardesses everywhere. She wasn't that dumb. I laid back on the bed and pulled the blanket up to my chin, looking out the window as the plane started to take off...and before I knew it, I was in dreamland, once again.

* * *

**General POV **

**Small Village in China**

Ray's eyes were closed, the soft cool breeze brushed by him. He was lost in concentration about the recent call he had gotten from Mr. Dickenson. Return to the BladeBreakers? He had recently just completely recovered from the last battle in Russia, with the help of his oldest friends. There was really no reason to return, going back into that madness that was the BladeBreakers. Although, his recent run in with that mysterious blader who came extremely close to defeating him...maybe it wasn't such a bad idea. Mr. Dickenson sounded extremely worried, so did that mean the others were having troubles with these mysterious bladers as well?

"Raaaay? Raaaaaay!" Ray's eyes opened and he looked up to see his pink haired friend, bending over him, her hands on her thighs and eyes wide with a smile. "Finally I get your attention! Gosh, it's almost impossible to get you out of meditation, huh?"

"Well that's kind of the point." Ray stood up and smirked. "What'd you come interrupt me for?"

"They're having an 'exclusive segment' on the BladeBreakers on the BNN, apparently they're all getting back together. Lee asked me to come tell you." Mariah crossed her hands behind her back and tilted her head, watching Ray's expression. He looked... annoyed? No.. annoyed wasn't the word. "I'm surprised they didn't ask you to rejoin. You practically saved their asses in Russia."

"They did...ask me to rejoin. Well, Mr. D did anyway. And it was Kira who saved my ass, if it hadn't been for her I-"

"Don't start with that again! You were nowhere near dying, Ray. Plus, she didn't even take time out of her day to go visit you in the hospital, remember? We were the only ones, because we care about you and love you. Especially me." Mariah smiled, grabbing Ray's hand and pulled him toward a hut. "Come on, I'm sure you want to see what they have to say!"

He walked into the hut to see his friends surrounding their only TV in the village. His golden eyes glowed as her picture came onto the screen.

"_BladeBreaker Kira Dickenson's album sales have been up and rocking the top of the charts for the fifth week in a row. In other news, Kira was seen boarding a plane with a mysterious new friend of hers after a very tearful goodbye to friend, and possible boyfriend Johnny McGregor of the Majestics. It is rumored that the BladeBreakers are once again reuniting, as Max Tate and Kai Hiwatari have also been spotted in airports, returning to Japan. No word yet on the Chinese blader, Ray Kon._"

"_I think it's wonderful, Mae, that the BladeBreakers are reuniting. They were definitely a favorite of, I think everyone around the world. A bunch of strangers from around the world coming together to form a perfect team, some forbidden romance along with that... Who wouldn't love them!? I just want to talk about how Kira is absolutely taking the world by storm. Let's watch this clip from her Ellen Degeneres interview." _

"What does this have to do with beyblade?" Mariah scoffed, reaching for the remote. Ray squeezed her hand as Kira popped up on the screen sitting across from the one and only Ellen.

"_So Kira, how does it feel to not only be one of the top bladers in the world, but the top _female _blader in the world?" _

_"Well Ellen... I actually get asked this question a lot. I think we all need to remember that women can do anything men can do, and I know in some cases we have completely kicked their asses at it." _Kira and Ellen laughed as the crowd joined in for some chuckles. _"I'm extremely humbled to be called the best female blader out there, but I know for a fact that there are bladers out there who haven't had the courage to join a world tournament, and I will not be satisfied with that title until I have faced every possible opponent._"

"_That's very admirable of you. Now, I have to ask because, you know I'm Ellen and I'm very nosy." _Kira laughed and sighed shaking her head.

_"Why do I feel like I know where this is going?" _

"_Because you probably do. Give us the details on what happened with Ray."_

_"Details? ...I mean you all know about as much as I do on the whole thing. I know I'm not supposed to say anything, but I don't like giving our fans false hope or anything... I haven't talked to Ray since the tournament and I don't see that changing any time soon." _

_"And this Johnny fellow? Is he special to you?" _

_"He's my best friend and the only person I'd trust with my life." _Kira smiled at Ellen. _"But that's all I'm saying on that subject." _

* * *

**Kira's POV**

"Hey Kira... Kiiiiiraaaa. We're about to land." Hmmm? I sat up, blinking as Lucy was shaking my leg.

"Oh..wow..did I really sleep that whole time?" I felt the plane start to brake as it bounced from landing.

"Yeah, you looked like you were resting and I knew you hadn't been sleeping well lately so I didn't want to wake you." She smiled and grabbed my bag for me. "Let's head down to the baggage claim and get our stuff." I stretched in my seat and yawned, looking around. Everyone was standing, and I felt anxiety start to grow as I remembered the girl back in coach. I hurried out of the plane behind Lucy and pulled my hood over my face as to not attract attention to myself. There were so many people, it was driving me insane. All I wanted to do was get back to the Granger house, unnoticed.. but of course nothing ever goes the way I want it to. We got our bags and loaded them onto a cart, pushing it back towards the main lobby area of the Tokyo International Airport. We halted to a stop as I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and started dialing Luna's number. She had said she would be there to pick me up...so where was she?

"Excuse me, Ms. Dickenson? I have a car waiting for you." I heard a deep voice from behind me, as I felt a tap on my shoulder and I jumped and turned to see an unexpected, smiling face.

"Max!? Oh my God I can't believe it's you!" I couldn't help myself but to jump and practically glomp him. It's absolutely mind boggling how much you can miss someone in just a matter of a few months.

"Hey calm down." I heard him laugh as he returned the hug. "You're giving all the credit to the wrong person."

"Yeah, hellloo! Down here crazy lady!" I blinked and peeked over Max's shoulder to see my beautiful cousin smiling at me, her arms crossed.

"Luna!" I pushed Max out of the way and grabbed her in a hug, as she squeezed me just about as hard.

"I'm so glad you're safe! Once grandfather told me what happened, I was so worried about you getting here safely. I can't believe Johnny let you travel alone, that idiot." Luna sighed, shaking her head. I heard a throat clearing near me, and had almost completely forgotten about Lucy!

"Not alone!" I pulled out of the hug and stepped back, to place my arm around the back of Lucy. "I'm guessing no one else is here yet?"

"Well Tyson is... being Tyson and Kai and Ray we haven't heard from so..." Max frowned and I nodded, and smirked as his eyes lit up, looking at Lucy.

"This is Lucy Tanabara, my friend from Scotland. She's an old friend of the McGregors and an absolute whiz at repairing beyblades. She'd put Kenny and Emily to shame."

"H-hey Max...my Lucy is name." Max stumbled reaching out his hand to her and all three of us giggled.

"I think what he meant was hey Lucy, my name is Max." Luna elbowed Max in the side. "I'm Luna, nice to have another girl along who isn't a beyblader."

"Nice to meet you both." Lucy gave Max and Luna a quick smile, but looked at Max for a few extra seconds.

"Let's get back to the house, shall we?" I asked and the rest of them agreed. I felt a pair of eyes watching me, as we sauntered off out of the airport. The feeling of dread just would _not _leave the back of my mind.

* * *

"There you guys are, what, I leave the house to go get some pizza and I come back and you're _gone?_!" I heard Tyson yelling, and looked out the window to see him crossing his arms. Max was in the process of opening the doors, and shook his head.

"Tyson, we were at the airport." Max laughed as Tyson's eyebrows lifted.

"Oh yeah? Who'd you guys pick up? Was it Kai?"

"Sorry to disappoint you with lil ol' me." I hopped out of the SUV and smirked as Tyson smiled widely realizing who was in front of him.

"Kiraaaa! It's really you!" Tyson grabbed me in a tight hug, and I gasped for breath. He had substantially lost weight since I had last seen him. I was definitely proud of who he was becoming.

"Yeah, I'm really here." I felt myself shiver as a cold wind passed us, and snow started to sprinkle from the sky. "Maybe we should get inside, I feel the temperature dropping as we speak."

"S-sounds like a good idea." Max had his arms crossed, his hands trying to provide warmth to his body. So we all went inside, thankful for the heat that was provided by the house, as I took off my sweater and jacket at long last, and plopped down onto the couch behind me.

"So how does it feel to be back from your 'vacation?'" Luna asked me, giggling.

"Wasn't a vacation, jerk! You know plenty well why I left." I rolled my eyes, and we all heard a deep voice clear their throats from the door behind us. I heard Luna gasp, and turned my head to look where the noise came from.

"Oh my God, Kai! Finally!" Luna squeaked, practically tripping over a rug and plunged herself into the two-toned haired man's arms. There was a soft grunt, once they made contact, but I couldn't help but to smile. They locked lips almost instantaneously, and I swear it was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Aaaand this folks, is what true love looks like." I laughed, and saw Kai glare at me over Luna's shoulder. Oh how I missed the big lug... now all we were missing were..

"Where's Kenny?" Max asked, pretty much reading my mind.

"He had a late class with Hilary, they should both be here soon." Tyson confirmed, crossing his arms. Then his eyes trailed over in my direction, and I bit my lip. I knew exactly what was about to happen. "Now explain to us what happened to you in Glasgow!" I sighed and looked at the floor feeling _everyone's_ eyes on me. The pressure was real. Damnit Tyson.

"Shouldn't we wait for my grandfather...?"

"Kira, what happened in Glasgow?" Kai's voice echoed through the oddly silent house and looked up at him. Flashbacks hit me hard and I winced.

"I was walking around town, getting lunch. I was pulled into an alley by this group of people, four guys and one female.. the biggest one was holding me against the back of a building, I remembered thinking I had a concussion from how hard he slammed me against the wall... and they asked me for Draiga, but I told them I had left her in Japan because at the time I was contemplating on giving up beyblading."

"_What?_" I heard Luna chime in, it didn't surprise me that she was surprised because I hadn't told anyone...

"I'm not anymore... because it made me realize how much beyblading means to me.. anyways, they threatened me that if next time I didn't have Draiga that they were going to kill me. Or at least that's only what I can assume he meant." I shrugged._  
_

"Didn't you say he attacked you?" Tyson blabbed and my eyebrows raised, and then I glared over in his direction. Kai pushed Luna to the side and walked towards me.

"Let me see."

"No! I'm perfectly fine, it's all healed... let's not worry about it!"

"_Kira_..." Kai's voice was sharp and I sighed, lifting the left side of my shirt up, my the outer fingers brushing past the scar and I heard Luna, Max and Tyson all gasp in unison. It wasn't a huge scar, but it was ugly. Doctors said it would never go away, which sucks... but whatever. That's life.

"Did he say what his name was?" I shook my head.

"But the guy who battled Tyson wore the same robe as the man who attacked me. Actually I'm sure Ozuma was one of the ones who were there that day. And the girl was on our plane over here-"

"What?!" Lucy spat out and stormed over to me, grabbing my shoulder. "You didn't tell me _that_, Kira."

"I didn't want to worry you or make a big deal. It was not like she was gonna do anything on the plane."

"But what if she _had_! It couldn't have been just you getting hurt, you know? There were at least like a hundred people on that plane!" Lucy glared, and I sighed turning away from her.

"Well we're here now, it doesn't matter.

"Wait, who is this?" Kai looked over at Lucy and I grinned pushing Lucy in front of me.

"Lucy Tanabara, probably one of the best beyblade techs you'll ever meet in your life, if not the best. But...don't tell Kenny I said that. Don't let the big meanie scare you. He's all talk and absolutely no bite." Lucy giggled once I whispered the last part in her ear, and Kai narrowed his eyes at me.

"Alright alright alright, already! I just got my boyfriend back and I want some time alone with him! BladeBreakers meeting adjourned for now!" Luna clapped her hands and Tyson stretched.

"Thank God, I was worried we were gonna have to practice..."

"Practice will begin tonight at eight pm, sharp. Oh, and I don't want any of you leaving this house alone. Especially you, Kira. I want a male with you at all times. They only threatened you, so you're in the most danger. Understand?"

"We're not gonna wait for Ray?" Max asked.

"There's no guarantee he's going to show his face, so we're just going to have to go on without him. Eight o'clock sharp, got it?" Kai finished, right as Luna was pulling him out of the room.

I turned to Lucy and smiled. "Well... welcome to secret world of the BladeBreakers."

* * *

**I sooo apologize for the long wait for the update :o so much has happened! but I shouldn't give excuses :/ sorry y'all. I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter, pleeease remember to review, it always makes me sooo happy! Kira and Ray's reunion will be soon, I just haven't planned it out how I want it to be completely, and some definite Kai/Luna fluff since there was never enough of that in AATW! Thanks for reading, and review review review! **


	3. Safe Haven

**Things maaaay get a little... hot and heavy in this chapter. Just a warning.**

**Maps **

**Chapter Three: Safe Haven**

**Disclaimer: Of coooourse I don't own BeyBlade.**

* * *

"It's surreal to me that you're actually back here.. You were supposed to be gone for two more months." Luna squeezed Kai's hand as they walked down the sidewalk, towards wherever their feet would take them. She felt herself shiver as the wind picked up. Perhaps it wasn't such a smart idea to walk when it was about negative twelve degrees celsius outside, but she wouldn't trade being with him for anything. Kai stared straight ahead, definitely lost in thought. Where in the world was Kai's mind right now? "Where were you, anyways? You didn't give me many details."

"School." He answered simply, his eyes trailed over to her and he turned his head to look in her direction.

"Hm.. well you don't seem very excited to be back you know."

"Just thinking, is all."

"Aaaas usual, you think too much." Luna flicked his forehead, and Kai narrowed his eyes at her in annoyance, which caused her to laugh. "You don't live in the moment enough!"

"Usually I would be all up for whatever antics you have planned for us, but I'm actually worried for once." Kai sighed as they finally came to town, and walked inside a diner. Luna sighed in relief as the heat from the restaurant hit them, and they sat down at the table.

"If it's about Kira, she'll be fine. She survived a car crash, that Abbey place you guys were in, and the World Tournament. No jealous bladers are going to be able to hurt her, Kai." Luna bit her lip as she looked over the menu. Kai shook his head as he did the same.

"It's not just that, they're not just some 'jealous bladers', Lune. I know for a fact that Kira can hold her own, I've known her almost as long as you have. She wasn't acting like herself today, I don't know if you noticed or not."

"I _did _notice, Kai. She's my cousin and my best friend. I don't know if _you _noticed, but I haven't seen you in _four _months! All I wanted was a little bit of time to ourselves, just an hour or two of no beyblade, no BladeBreakers, no _Kira_." Luna huffed, sighing, sticking her menu up in front of her face. Kai stared at her, in shock.

'Is she... _jealous _of Kira? She couldn't be.. Kira's nothing more than a friend to me.' Kai shook his head and looked back down at his menu. The server came and took their orders and the rest of the meal went mostly in silence. Kai felt bad, he wasn't going to lie to himself and pretend that he didn't. This girl sitting in front of him had absolutely turned his world upside down, and he couldn't imagine who he would be or what he would be without her support. Of course, he would still be an amazing blader, but there were so many days where she was the only thing that kept him going. He also noted that she looked absolutely impeccable sitting there in front of him. Her hair was down and straight, bangs parted down the middle, framing her face. Rare for her, a silver twisted headband sat across her forehead. She was also wearing a thick gray sweater, that came down to about mid-thigh and some black leggings inside some black booties. Her eyelids were framed at the crease with black eyeshadow, and she had a deep maroon color on her lips. How could someone be so selfless, caring, and perfect? Kai just couldn't understand because he wasn't any of those. No matter how hard he tried; he was never good enough for her. "Let's get going, it's not going to get any warmer and I want to get to your house before the snow starts coming down worse." Luna nodded, keeping her eyes to the table and stood up, crossing her arms. Kai pulled on his deep red cowl-necked sweater and grasped her hand in his own. He knew she was upset because she didn't return the gesture, so he sighed softly. Why were women so damned difficult? It wasn't fair. They walked the two miles to her house, and it was starting to get dark outside, so thankfully they got there before the sun had set when the temperature would drop below freezing.

"Well we're here...you can head back to the Grangers.." Luna pulled her hand away from his and crossed her arms over her chest, starting to slightly shiver. Kai shook his head and pushed past her to the door, and turned the handle.

"I'm coming inside, whether you like it or not. I haven't seen my girlfriend in four months, you're just going to have to deal with it."

"Kai... you have practice."

"Forget practice." Luna's jaw dropped. That was probably the rarest sentence she had _ever _heard out of his mouth.

"What? How could you say that?!" Luna grabbed his arm and he pulled her inside, and up the stairs to her room. The house was quiet, and there were no cars parked in her driveway. _Perfect,_ he thought.

"I highly doubt any of them will care if practice is cancelled tonight, plus the weather's calling for a blizzard. It's not safe for me to walk home." Kai closed the door behind him, and turned the lock.

"So where will you be sleeping then?" Luna raised her right eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips. Kai couldn't help but let a smirk cross his face.

"Hopefully here, if you'll let me."

"Just what are you insinuating, Mr. Hiwatari?" Luna bit her lip, softly and Kai lost it. He pulled her to him, and their lips collided. Luna felt the burning in her chest and that familiar electricity that sauntered through her every time they kissed. It was amazing, more than that. Four months had seemed like an eternity to her, even though they still talked every single day. Being together was a completely different level. But being _together_ as one again was going to be something even more amazing. They inched their way back to the bed, Kai had his left hand clenching the back of Luna's neck, afraid something would snatch her away. Luna's hands were around Kai's waist, and he lay her back onto the bed. He inched her shirt off of her skin and threw it onto the soft carpet behind them. Sure, it was warm inside the house, but there were goosebumps covering every inch of her body.

"This..." He whispered, as he trailed kisses down her neck and nipped lightly at her collarbone sending shivers down her spine. He ran his hand over her womanhood and she gasped. He pulled her leggings off and took off his own sweater revealing his well-toned midsection. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, and he smirked. "What, can't look away?"

"You already know you're the most amazing thing I've laid my eyes upon, you cocky bastard." Luna pulled him back down to meet her lips and she moaned as he slipped his finger into her already moist wetness. "Oh God, Kai." She felt her back arch as he pumped his finger in and out and she gasped.

"I don't think I should waste any more time." He pulled his pants down and pulled a condom out of his wallet, slipping it onto his shaft after opening the wrapper. He bent over and kissed her stomach, and reached up, kissing her one last time as he entered her, swift and fast. He heard her gasp and heard himself groan as he entered her to the hilt.

"Kai.. oh my.." She gasped again as he picked up the pace. "This is-" Kai hushed Luna with a kiss and she moaned into it. Finally, she was once again lost in ecstasy with the man that she loved.

* * *

**Kira's POV**

There was an endless path in front of me. My legs wouldn't stop running. I was being chased, but I couldn't tell by who. Laughter filled the atmosphere around me. But I was surrounded by darkness. I knew I was trapped inside a dream, but I had no idea how to get out. Suddenly, the blackness was lifted and I was in a car. I was sitting in the back seat, and saw two people I hadn't seen in almost a year.

"Mom!" I called out, but my voice was lost. "Dad?!" Tears started to form at the corners of my eyes. They were talking casually and weren't listening to me, as usual. "Wha- DAD LOOK OUT!" This scene was all too familiar. A large white bus slammed into the drivers' side of the car. My father had died on impact, and the car flew across the ice covered roads, into a guard rail on the other side of the road. My mother died at that impact, and then my vision went black once again. I sat up, in a rancid cold sweat. My hair was matted to my face, and I felt disgusting. My breath was coming in shudders and I could feel myself shaking. I reached over to my nightstand and grabbed my cellphone, dialing the first number that came to my fingers.

_Ring._

_Ring. _

_Ring..._

_Ring._

"_Hey you've reached Ray, I'm not here right now_-" How the fuck...? I hadn't dialed that number in months... I shook my head and went to my contacts, scrolling down to Johnny's number and dialed him out. It may have been three in the morning here but in Glasgow it would be around seven at night. Johnny would definitely be awake.

"Hey Kira, what are you doing awake?" He answered almost immediately, and I felt my stress fly out the window. I could count on Johnny for pretty much anything, even though he was the biggest dick of the century, he was always there.

"I had another... dream." I sighed into the phone, and he did the same.

"What happened this time?"

"Car crash again, just like usual."

"Well.. that time of the year is coming up again, you know? Maybe it's just your subconscious speaking out to you."

"Yeah maybe... I wish you were here." I frowned, suddenly feeling just how alone I really was.

"Well I offered to go but-"

"Yes Johnny I know, believe me. I'm just not ready to cross that bridge yet, you know?"

"Well, you just say the word and I'm there. I hate knowing that you're suffering alone. Plus you need someone there who understands when that time _does _come. It's not going to be easy on you."

"I know... I'm gonna try and get some more sleep. I'll call you tomorrow, okay?"

"I'm always here. Love you Kira."

"Love you too.." I sighed again and flopped back onto my pillow. My eyes were burning, and I felt my heart tighten in my chest. There were so many questions running through my mind, and I knew sleep wouldn't be easy..but I had to get there somehow.

* * *

There's nothing like doing that _one _thing that one thing that takes away all your stress. For me, that's dance.

"Guys, I really need you all to help me run this number one more time. I need this perfect!" I stressed to my team of dancers. Tyson's gramps was letting me use the dojo to practice, since Kai had refused to let me leave the house. Everyone was crowded in there, my teammates, Lucy, Luna, my dancers, and my grandfather.

"Yeah, there's only like what, three weeks to the JVMA's? I mean, I think you'll be fine Kira." Luna shrugged, leaning back on her hands.

"Sorry, I'm just a little stressed. This'll be my first time performing anything off my Japanese album live." I ran my right hand through my hair and got back in position with the dancers. "Alright, let's run Selfish again. This time no screw ups!"

"_Nayamu koto ni sorosoro tsukareta. Genjitsu no nami ni nomikomare. Nigedashitaku naru hi mo atta ne. Ai dake ja shibarenai kara-_" The door to the dojo opened and I about threw my hands up in exasperation. "Who the fuck!" There stood a girl with about shoulder length brown hair, wide but almond shaped brown eyes, a deep blue sweatshirt, pleated skirt, and some boots.

"Tyson here you are! Oh, no freaking way, Kirana Dickenson?!"

"_Kira_." I corrected this mysterious girl, and looked over to Tyson as he groaned.

"Hilary how many times have I told you _not _to bother me at home?" Aaahh.. so this was the mysterious Hilary.

"You never told me you knew Kira Dickenson!" Hilary covered her mouth with her hands and I looked at her confused. "I'm like your biggest fan! This is amazing!"

"What're you talkin' about, crazy? Kira's my teammate." Tyson rolled his eyes as he glared at Hilary.

"Yes, Hilary. Kira's actually a very skilled beyblader, that sport about the spinning tops that you talk down all the time." Kenny smirked, and I raised my eyebrow.

"You're my biggest fan, but didn't know I beyblade?" I stuck my hand out to her. "Nice to meet you. Kira."

"Hi-Hilary Tachibana." She took my hand and shook it softly.

"Now let's see if we can get through this with no more interruptions." I nodded and Max pressed the play button on the iPod as the music played again. "_Nayamu koto ni sorosoro tsukareta_-" I heard the door creak open again, and lost it. With my lack of sleep and nerves completely on edge, my temper was in full force. "Anata wa kuso watashi o karakatte imasu ka? Jigoku wa, kyō de nani ga okotte iru ka!?" (Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell is going on today?!)

"There you guys are... I was looking for you everywhere." I felt my breath catch in my chest as I heard his smooth voice. I turned sharply and there he stood, and _damn _did he look good. Tyson cleared his throat, breaking the awful, heavy silence in the room.

"Ray! It's about time you got here, buddy." Max smiled, standing up. Lucy also stood and walked over to me, placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, this couldn't have been any more awkward if we tried. You're gawking, Kira, close your mouth. Though I don't blame you, he is gooorgeous." I broke my eyes from the stare and looked away over in Lucy's direction.

"Being attractive doesn't take away from being shitty." I replied to her and felt myself smirk. I mean, it was a good comeback. "Let's run this again." I couldn't dance or perform to my full potential, because believe it or not.. the muscles in my side where I had been stabbed were still healing, and barely moving like I was, still hurt like a bitch.

"Maybe you should rest now, Kira.. you've been pushing yourself a lot." Luna walked over to me and I sighed, nodding. She was probably right... I didn't wanna overdo it and tear the muscle.

"That's it? I would have thought a beyblader could handle more than that.." Hilary frowned and I half-smiled.

"It's a long story.."

"One that I would like to hear." I heard padded footsteps walk into the room and an all too familiar voice as I saw my grandfather walk into the dojo with Tyson's grandfather and I smiled.

"Grandfather, finally you're back!" I exclaimed, giving him a big hug. He chuckled, patting me on the back.

"Yes yes yes, I am. Now please, inform me of the situations at hand. All of you." We all sat on the ground, sort of forming a circle. Kai went first and told us of his encounter, then Max, Ray, and Tyson told us about what wasn't televised. All of the stories had one thing in common.. they were after our bit beasts.

"But why your guys' bit beasts? What makes them so special?" Hilary asked and I opened my mouth to reply, but Ray beat me to it.

"They're legendary bit beasts, and some of the strongest on the planet." I nodded.

"Some of ours, being the strongest on the planet." Tyson grinned.

"Matter of opinion." I teased the bluenette and he stuck his tongue out at me.

"Now Kira, you've remained silent." Grandfather had his eyes on me, and I sighed.

"Everyone's pretty much heard it already."

"Well I haven't and I want to know what kind of danger you're in."

"Danger?" I heard Ray whisper, and his golden orbs looked at me. I looked up to the ceiling, and lifted my shirt so they both could see the scar, and my grandfather sighed aloud. I told them about what happened, not leaving out a single detail, and bit my lip as the room was silent.

"I don't want you leaving this house alone, understood?"

"Yeah... we kind of already established that, sir. Kira, Luna, and Lucy aren't allowed to be alone, or leave the house alone. One of us manly men are always gonna be with them." Max grinned, crossing his arms, and grandfather nodded. Lucy giggled, and Max winked over to her. Grandfather looked over at Ray, stayed silent for a few seconds and opened his mouth.

"Can you teach Kira some self-defense, hand-to-hand combat? I know you've mastered martial arts over the years so you would most likely be the best teacher." My eyes widened and I shook my head.

"Not necessary grandfather, really."

"It's fine Kira, I don't mind.." Ray replied quietly, looking at the floor, and I couldn't help but stare. Why was he so willing to help me after everything that had happened? Did he really think we would be able to work together, or that he would be able to look me in the face long enough to help me?

"You guys need to work through this funk, and become teammates again. If we're going to try and get through all of this, we need you two on good terms. None of this bullshit drama I told you not to create in the first place." Kai grunted, and I sighed.

"Fine. But once this heals more. I can dance with my stomach like this, I doubt I'm gonna be able to fight." Looks like I really have no choice...

* * *

**Yaaay for chapter three! I'm so happy with this one, and can't wait to make Ray and Kira work together, muahahaha. I'm evil. Please remember to review, and follow this story so you can get the updates, and to favorite if you're loving it! Thanks for reading friendies. **

**I'm thinking of making a blogspot or something son so y'all can keep updated on my personal life, and what's goin on. Lemme know if y'all would be interested! Peace out lovies! R/R**


	4. Back to the Basics

**So I see I got some new followers :D welcome welcome, I hope y'all enjoyed AATW, and I hope I can keep this story up to par. I haven't watched V-Force in quite some time so pardon me if the story line is a tad bit off, but I also want to make this my own, as much as possible. Also, to new readers, you know what would make me even happier? If y'all reviewed ;P hint double hint.**

**Maps**

**Chapter Four: Back to the Basics**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kira and Luna and the rest belongs to Takao Aoki and Viz Media. Bam.**

* * *

I had successfully avoided Ray and practicing with him, The Lord knew I wasn't ready for that, even though my teammates apparently thought I was. I couldn't get out of beyblade practice though. We only had a week until we went up against the Psykicks in the tournament. I wasn't excited for it, to see my attacker again. It made me extremely nervous.

I was in the dojo again, by myself. I wasn't currently dancing at the moment, just sitting and thinking. By current standings we had no chances against them when we did go up to battle. For some reason, they were all so much more powerful than us... how was it possible? We were the World Champions. Why attack us and try to steal our bitbeasts now..?

I heard the door creak open and Ray's head pop in, with a familiar looking grin on his face.

"I saw you disappear in here, are you okay?" He let himself in and shut the door behind him, trotted over and sat next to me against the wall.

"Yeah... I'm just worried."

"About battling the Psykicks?"

"Well they kicked all of your guys' asses.. and they just went straight into attacking me physically." I leaned my head back against the wall and let out a deep sigh.

"Hey," Ray grabbed my shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly. "it's going to be fine. I promise. It always is. We'll get through this, Kira." Just hearing Ray say my name again sent shivers down my spine.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You couldn't even look at me a couple of days ago."

"Yeah... I know. I mean, we're teammates and we can't let the past get in the way of working together. Besides it was almost half a year ago; it's about time I get over it." He laughed softly, something I had definitely missed, and I looked away from him and looked at the floor.

"You're right.. We can't live in the past." I stood up and held out my hand as he took it and stood up himself.

"How is your injury? Is your side feeling any better?" He asked, and I nodded. "Well, let's get this practice going then, shall we?" He grinned and I sighed, letting my chin drop to my chest.

"Seriously!?"

"Seriously. I want you to be able to protect yourself if anything happens when we're not around."

"Damnit Ray, I should have known there was something else you came in here for.."

"Come on, it's gonna be fine I promise. Plus you're already dressed for it."

"Well I _was _going to dance.."

"No more excuses."

He got in a defensive stance and I mimicked him, figuring that was what he wanted me to do. "Alright I want you to hit me."

"But Ray-"

"I promise you're not gonna hurt me, just hit me. Think back to when you were really mad at me, that should help." I couldn't help but frown, as I felt my body take over. I didn't _want _to think back to those days. I wanted to be in the here and now. I felt my leg lift up and as it almost made contact with Ray, he grabbed my leg and spun me clockwise. I pushed my hands out and they landed on the ground, breaking my fall, and I kicked myself free of his grip doing a backflip. "Not too bad, but not too good either." I sighed, standing up and shook my head. "Now get into the defensive stance so I can show you how to defend yourself."

"How is this supposed to help me if someone's attacking me? At least now I know not to kick them bc they'll just grab my foot and spin me around."

"Kira..."

"Fine!" I got into the defensive stance that Ray had shown me and before I knew it he had kicked my legs from under me and had me on the ground on my back, with his body over mine. I felt my face flush red, and my eyes were wide open. Well, this isn't awkward...

"So if someone has you in a position like this.." My hands were by my side, he had them held down completely with his own, but my legs were free and I knew just where to hit him. He wasn't going to like this. I squinted my eyes shut and lifted my leg and it slammed right into his crotch. I heard him let out a slew of curse words and he fell to the side holding his crotch, and I sat up and tilted my head and looked at him.

"I would have thought you would have been smart enough to wear a cup Ray." He looked up at me with a pissed off look on his face and I instantly felt pretty bad.

"You just...had to go for that... didn't you?"

"Welll... at least I know it works." Ray let out a deep sigh and sat up and I helped him stand. "Come on, let's go get you some ice."

"Ice would be good..." Ray said softly and I laughed.

"I'm really sorry... I thought you would have been wearing a cup or something." We walked out of the dojo and through Tyson's property, which happened to be quite large.

"Kira.." Luna ran up to us, sounding completely out of breath. "I.. found... you.. Delia is on... the phone.. wants to talk to you.."

"My agent?" I bit my lip, and Luna looked up, and connected eyes with both Ray and I, a questioning look on her face. I shook my head and helped him into the house and set him on the couch, got a plastic baggy, and filled it with ice. Everyone else came in from outside, where I assumed they were practicing, trying to increase their stability. I went over to the counter and picked up my phone. "Delia, what is it?"

"Ahh Kira, how good it is to hear your voice, my angel! But you know where it would be even better to hear it?" Delia just loves to play these damn riddles with me, and I absolutely hate it. But then again it usually only happens when she has good news.

"And where exactly is that?"

"At the Japanese Music Video Awards in December!" I blinked slowly and felt my heartbeat start to pick up.

"This isn't a joke, is it? This is serious!?"

"As serious as death, my dear. You're booked to open up the show!"

"OH MY GOD!" I squealed out of excitement and felt myself jumping in place. "Oh my God, oh my God! OH MY GOD!"

"What? What's going on!?" Lucy asked me, hurrying over to me, but I just couldn't put it into words.

"I'll need to prepare a set, and figure out what I'm gonna wear and let the dancers know-" I felt a hand slap me across the face.

"Damnit, Dickenson! Tell me!" I looked up at Lucy who was staring at me expectantly and looked around the room and I hung up the phone and cleared my throat.

"Thank you Lucy, I needed that. So... I may or may not be opening up the Japanese Music Video Awards." My teammates stared at me with blank faces.

"Y-you mean the one that all the celebrities go to? Where you have to wear gowns and ties and suits?" Luna muttered, eyes wide open.

"Yeah, that one."

"That's amazing!" Max ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "You wanna take me as your date right? I mean, I'd be the perfect date for something like that!"

"No way dude! I have the _perfect_ etiquette for an awards show." Tyson scoffed and Hilary smacked him over the head.

"Yeah right, maybe for something like a sausage festival!"

"Well I'd have to ask, but I'm sure I can muster in to bring all of you." I shrugged, feeling hopeful. If I couldn't this was going to be a very hard decision.

"If we can take a minute from the precious attention of my dear cousin, Hilary had something she wanted to say." Luna cleared her throat and I looked over at her confused. 'Precious attention?' What was that supposed to mean?

"So I came up with this plan, pretty much you guys will be going back to the basics of beyblading. Sure you guys are the 'World Champions', but it can't hurt." She pulled out a paper from her bag and showed it to us. 'Straight Move, Left Turn, Right Turn, Slalom, and Zig-Zag Move' were all listed from one to five on a large piece of paper. I heard Tyson start to growl as he shook his head.

"What do we look like to you? We're fucking World Champions for Christ's Sake." He walked over and tore Hilary's plan right down the middle. "If you think I'm going to train like a beginner, you're crazy." Hilary stared at the paper in disbelief and then turned, and walked to the door, wrapping her scarf around her neck.

"Fine, you can do this on your own." She slammed the door behind her and ran off of Tyson's property, and I sighed, shaking my head.

"You idiot..."

"On that note, Lucy and I did think of something, Kira." Kenny spoke up, breaking the momentary silence. I looked over at the two and they brought out some new metal devices.

"What're those..?" Ray asked, coming to stand next to me.

"Dude.. what happened to your..?" Tyson asked, and Ray shook his head.

"Don't ask."

"So I've created this metal core for your blades, called the MG Core which pretty much just gives you better control of your blades, and as we all know, some bladers like to make their blades invisible. Well, this baby will counteract it." Lucy smiled, opening up a box and held it out for us to look at.

"It may be a little hard to master, and we've only got a couple of days." Kenny added, and we all sighed aloud. I looked over at the papers that Hilary had left on the ground and thought to myself... Maybe she had thought of something that we looked over.

* * *

Later that night after everyone in was in bed, I couldn't help but think of how we were going to handle this. We only had about four days left until the tournament. I pulled the paper from underneath my pillow and stared at it. Max, Lucy, and Kenny had all worked on our blades earlier to install the new pieces, and had worked late into the night. I figured it was probably one or two in the morning by now, but my mind wouldn't stop racing. I got up and put on some fuzzy boots I had, as well as my jacket and gloves and grabbed my blade off the dresser and headed outside where I heard someone already blading.

"...Kai is that you?" Luckily the snow had stopped so I wasn't blinded, but it was still extremely chilly outside.

"You're still awake?" He turned around and looked surprised.

"I have a feeling we both couldn't sleep for the same reasons.." I walked closer to him and saw his blade doing perfect zig-zags, making perfect turns, and everything else we needed to master. "How did you-"

"Went back to the basics." He smirked and I kept my eyes on his blade.

"I couldn't help but think maybe that _was _necessary. I don't know how she thought of it, but that girl may just be a genius."

"Let's not go that far." I couldn't help but laugh. Maybe this was all we needed to get ourselves back in the game! After all, we are the BladeBreakers. We always figure it out.

At least, that's what I've been told.

* * *

**Okay, I know this is extremely short and it took me forever to update :( but I feel like this is the perfect spot to end it! **

**I promise I will update sooner than later, can we try for 5 reviews this chapter? It would seriously make my life. & if y'all have any suggestions of things you want to see in this series, please mama please let me know! I just wanna make y'all happy! I know this is coming to a slow start, but things will pick up soon. **

**Thanks for reading! **


End file.
